


Prólogo

by corezonada, NeusWastedLife



Series: Queen & Dire Straits Crossover Fic [1]
Category: Bandom, Dire Straits (Band), Music RPF, Queen (Band), Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: 80's Music, Backstage, Crossover, Deacury, Festivals, First Meetings, Live Aid, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Multi, Prologue, knopfley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corezonada/pseuds/corezonada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: 13 de julio de 1985. Queen y Dire Straits son dos de los muchos nombres que aparecen en el cartel del famoso Live Aid, pero con una bonita coincidencia: actúan de forma seguida en Wembley.July 13, 1985. Queen and Dire Straits are two of the many names that appear on the poster of the famous Live Aid, but with a nice coincidence: they act one after another on Wembley.More notes in English are inside. Come in to see more!Ride across the open windows (Part I)'s Prologue.|Independientemente de la cuenta principal desde la que se suba cada capítulo, el fanfic ha sido escrito de forma total entre sus dos autoras|Previamente conectado con(Previously connected to)Queen & Dire Straits Backstories.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Mark Knopfler/John Illsley
Series: Queen & Dire Straits Crossover Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541803
Kudos: 1





	1. Queen, John y Mark se conocen

**Author's Note:**

> _Welcome everyone! As you can see, our fanfiction (and our [tumblr](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/) as well, except for [these three posts](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/tagged/english-translation/) with useful information about couples and characters) is written in Spanish. We would love to eventually translate everything into English, but neither of us is currently capable of doing so and this is quite a long fic we are talking about. If it happened that there’s someone out there willing to translate our work, we would be the happiest!_   
  
_In the meanwhile, please feel free to use an online translator if needed or even reaching us out to ask whatever you may not fully understand. We’d just love you to enjoy this emotional story about two of the most iconic rock bands ever._
> 
> _See you at some wooden hub in the not-so-cold Scottland!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En las notas de cada capítulo (o al menos de la mayoría) hay añadidos unos enlaces al tumblr del fic que incluyen material audiovisual para complementar la historia.   
_**English Translation:** In the notes of each chapter (or at least most of them) there are added links to the tumblr's fic that includes audiovisual material to complement the story._
> 
> [Material audiovisual en Tumblr: Live Aid, actuaciones de Dire Straits y Queen](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189300098151/live-aid-pr%C3%B3logo)

**-:-**

**1985**

«¡Este es vuestro _Woodstock_!», gritaría Joan Baez desde el otro lado del Atlántico. Horas antes de que eso ocurriera, Brian ya parecía estar de acuerdo: iba lanzando datos del legendario festival a cualquiera que quisiera escucharle, músicos y técnicos de sonido, _roadies_ y trabajadores del cáterin. John, que era el único que quedaba en el tráiler de _Queen_ al salir el sol, se puso los auriculares de su walkman y le dijo:

—Eres inteligente, Bri. Entenderás la indirecta. 

Con el orgullo un poquito herido, y los nervios ya a flor de piel, Brian masculló algo que ni él entendió y salió hacia la explanada de detrás de los escenarios. Se sentó sobre un amplificador, mirando hacia los alrededores: sólo había una persona no muy lejos, un hombre, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir quién era. Había todavía muy poca luz y sólo podía apreciar que estaba fumando, a juzgar por la diminuta brasa naranja que subía y bajaba. Luego, el desconocido lanzó el cigarro a un costado, se metió en su camerino y Brian volvió a los obsesivos pensamientos de antes.

Freddie y Roger le encontraron en esa misma posición una hora más tarde. 

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —el cantante le miró con reprobación—. ¡Necesitamos esos dedos tuyos en plena forma! Después del concierto ya tendrás tiempo para congelarte a la intemperie si eso es lo que quieres. 

—Pero vosotros venís calentitos —rumió Brian, mirando los vasos de plástico que sostenían los otros dos. Ellos se sonrieron y brindaron—. ¿No dijimos que intentaríamos contenernos esta noche? 

—Es difícil no caer en la tentación con Pete. —Roger aprovechó la pausa dramática antes de concretar— Townshend, claro. 

—¿Estuvisteis de fiesta con Pete Townshend?

—No nos dejaba salir de sus camerinos, querido. Literalmente puso tres guitarras contra la puerta. ¿Qué otra opción teníamos si no beber con él? —Freddie pensó un momento y se giró hacia el baterista—. De hecho, ¿cómo salimos de allí, Roger? No recuerdo que las quitara. 

—Creo que huimos. 

—Por favor, decidme que no les pasó nada a esas guitarras.

—¡Oh, pero qué aburrido eres! En _The Who _están acostumbrados a romperlo todo, no se darán ni cuenta. —ante la expresión de horror de Brian, Freddie le guiñó un ojo a Roger y este soltó una límpida carcajada. Luego, el vocalista miró hacia el tráiler y preguntó:— ¿Dónde está Deacy?

—Dentro. Quería estar solo.

—O sin ti —apostilló Roger. 

—¡No os peléeis, niños! Intentemos llegar sanos y salvos hasta el desayuno, ¿qué os parece? 

Dicho esto, Freddie trotó hasta los camerinos y cerró la puerta tras él, pero aun así les llegó el grito de John —«¡joder, Fred, me vas a matar de un susto!»— seguido por una cascada de risas que se fueron extinguiendo poco a poco por detrás de las paredes. Roger se hizo un hueco sobre el amplificador y empezó a rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; para sorpresa de Brian, no fue tabaco lo que extrajo, sino un paquete de cuerdas metálicas sin estrenar. Las puso sobre el regazo del guitarrista y dijo:

—Iba a dártelas por tu cumpleaños, pero seguramente se me olviden y acaben en la lavadora. 

—¿¡Le has robado cuerdas a Pete Townshend!? 

—¿¡Robado!? ¡Las ha firmado para ti, pedazo de imbécil! —Roger recogió el paquete y se lo puso frente a los ojos— ¿Lo ves? ¡Tiene su puta firma!

—Rog —dijo Brian, entonces—. Son cuerdas de bajo. 

—¿Qué? —el rubio miró él mismo la cartulina—. Pete es realmente un idiota. 

Brian le rodeó la espalda con el brazo y le puso una mano sobre su cabeza, desde donde le atrajo hacia sí cariñosamente. El baterista se dejó hacer, las cejas por encima de sus gafas de sol como única muestra de sorpresa. Pero respondió con naturalidad, inclinando todo el cuerpo hacia él.

—Gracias. 

—Vale, pero dámelas. Ahora son un regalo para Deacy. 

—Es muy tarde. —el guitarrista alzó las cuerdas por encima de su cabeza y Roger estiró todo el cuerpo en un intento de cazarlas. Entonces Brian reparó en que el hombre de antes, el que vio fumando a la mañana temprano, había vuelto a salir, esta vez acompañado por otro; un tipo altísimo. Al notar que coincidían sus miradas, y esta vez con luz, ambos se hicieron un gesto con la cabeza. Luego, los dos desconocidos hablaron brevemente entre sí, y se acercaron hacia ellos. Para ese momento, Roger ya se había aprovechado del despiste de su compañero para hacerse con las cuerdas, pero la rapidez con la que Brian se puso de pie para saludar casi lo hizo caerse del amplificador hacia atrás. 

—Hey.

—Hey. Sois los chicos de _Queen_, ¿no? 

—Sí, sí. Vosotros…

—_Dire Straits_. Yo soy Mark. —se lanzó a darle la mano a Brian.

—John. —se presentó a su vez el más alto y Roger le correspondió. 

—¿Qué tal, tío? Vosotros tocáis justo antes de nuestro turno, ¿no?

—Entre vosotros y _U2_. —se rió John, e intercambió una mirada con su compañero, que sonreía de lado— Toda una responsabilidad. 

—Estar aquí es, en sí, una gran responsabilidad —repuso Brian. 

—Tú eres el guitarrista, ¿verdad? —inquirió Mark, quizás de manera un poco abrupta. El apelado le miró con interés.

—Sí. Y tú el de tu banda, supongo. 

—El guitarrista principal, sí. 

Roger ya llevaba rato con las cejas alzadas. Sólo cambió la expresión cuando John volvió a dirigirse expresamente a él:

—Perdona, ¿tocas el bajo?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Ah, lo dices por esto! —El rubio agitó el paquete de cuerdas y se lo guardó en su chaqueta otra vez, sin apreciar la ligera decepción en el rostro del hombre— No, tío, yo soy el de la batería; nuestro bajista es otro. Tocayo tuyo, por cierto. No sé si vendrá a desayunar o querrá dormir un rato más. ¿Tú qué crees, Brian? 

—¿Qué? —Brian le hizo un gesto a Mark para que le diera un momento y poder dirigir su atención hacia el otro rubio presente—. ¿Qué pasa? 

Roger le miró por detrás de sus gafas, ignoró su desconcierto y volvió a dirigirse a los otros dos músicos:

—¿Qué opináis de esto del _Live Aid_? El cartel es increíble.

—Sí, Bob Dylan cierra la noche en Filadelfia —apuntó Mark con rapidez. Roger soltó una risotada que captó la atención de los otros tres, pero sobre todo de quien acababa de hablar, que entonces sí le observó enteramente a él. 

—¿Hay algún guitarrista que no moje braga con Dylan? —John sonrió, Brian puso los ojos en blanco y Mark siguió mirándole de la misma forma que antes, pero cada vez sus ojos punzaban más—. Entiendo que entonces también compones, ¿no?

—Sí, en efecto. 

—¿Y vosotros? —preguntó John amablemente, todavía sonriéndose con el comentario de Roger. 

—Todos componemos en _Queen_. 

Como si las palabras de Brian tuvieran efecto llamada, la puerta del tráiler volvió a abrirse y reapareció John, cierto aura de somnolencia a su alrededor y un cigarro matutino entre los dedos. Al ver a sus compañeros con más gente, el miembro más joven de la banda se acercó, puso una mano contra la espalda de Roger y les ofreció la otra primero a Mark y luego a John, quien estaba notablemente contento por ver aparecer a su equivalente de la realeza. 

—Enhorabuena por el éxito —dijo Deacy, muy consciente de con quiénes estaba—. Se os escucha mucho en la radio. 

—Gracias, John. Vosotros sois impresionantes. 

—Tengo muchas ganas de ver vuestra actuación. 

—¡Lo mismo digo! Pero vamos justo antes de vosotros, estaréis ocupados calentando y preparando los instrumentos. 

Roger interrumpió la natural pasarela de elogios entre bajistas para recuperar una vez más el regalo de Brian y enseñárselo a Deacon, quien lo cogió, confuso.

—¿Por qué tienes unas cuerdas de bajo firmadas por Pete Townshend? —entrecerró los ojos frente al paquete mientras movía el cigarrillo con distracción—. Tendrían algún valor si las firmara John Entwistle, ¿no crees? 

—Sigue siendo la firma de Townshend, claro que tiene valor —opinó Mark y volvió a sonreír, medio a Roger, medio a Brian—. La firma de un guitarrista es lo que cuenta, y no la cosa que haya firmado. 

—Muy profundo, Mark —le dijo John en voz más baja.

—¡Si nadie las aprecia —gritó Roger, guardándose las cuerdas por tercera vez en lo que llevaban de mañana— voy a vendérselas a algún _groupie_ y punto, joder! 

Brian alzó los brazos, incrédulo.

—¡Te dije que sí que las quería, Roger! 

—¿¡Qué son esos alaridos!? ¡Puedo escuchar todo lo que decís desde aquí adentro, así no hay quien descanse! —Freddie había abierto una vez más la puerta y, en apenas un momento, todo _Queen_ estaba ya frente a John y Mark. El cantante se presentó a ambos dándoles la mano y en cuanto terminaron con las formalidades, se acercó a Roger y le habló en confidencia, pero lo bastante alto como para que Brian le escuchara:

—¿Se tragó de verdad que la firma es del Pete ese? 

Roger carcajeó y le enseñó el dedo medio.

—¡Qué te den, Freddie! 

—¡Oh, por favor! Es obvio que la has falsificado. ¿Cómo iba el tío a firmarte nada con el colocón que llevaba encima? —Roger pasó a darle golpes con el paquete de cuerdas y Freddie se cubrió la cabeza con las manos mientras chillaba:— ¡No le creas, Brian! 

Los dos John les contemplaron con la apacibilidad característica de sus puestos en el grupo —si bien el de _Dire Straits_ parecía un poco descolocado con toda la escena—, mientras que tanto Brian como Mark decidieron al momento concentrarse el uno en el otro. 

—Lo importante, al final, es que _The Who_ están en el cartel —dijo Brian, en un tono bastante melancólico. 

—Como en _Woodstock_, ¿no? —secundó Mark y los ojos del otro guitarrista brillaron. Deacy, que les había escuchado, se llevó una mano a la cara y murmuró un «por Dios» que a John le arrancó una sonrisa. Así estuvieron hasta que Freddie y Roger dejaron de golpearse el uno al otro y se volvieron hacia los demás, despeinados y eufóricos:

—¿Quién quiere un café?

—El café también lo sirven en esos malditos vasos de _Pepsi_, si pedís cerveza nadie lo notará —apuntó Freddie. 

—Creo que yo intentaré dormir un rato más —dijo Deacy con amabilidad y miró a Mark, quien se encogió de hombros—. Nos vemos luego, espero. 

Los dos bajistas se dieron la mano una vez más. Los guitarristas hicieron lo mismo, cogiéndose también de los hombros para enfatizar el respeto. Apenas avanzaron un par de metros y Roger ya le estaba lanzando a Brian el paquete de cuerdas a la cabeza, todo esto mientras Freddie improvisaba una canción al ritmo que Deacy, que alternaba la vista entre su cigarro, el vocalista y el camino por delante, iba marcando con sus pasos.

**-:-**


	2. Queen ve la actuación de Dire Straits

**-:-**

«John tiene una licenciatura en Ingeniería Electrónica, con él no se pueden poner excusas si algo sale mal.»

Peter Hince repetía esto a conciencia cada vez que incorporaban a un nuevo _roadie_ a la plantilla de las giras. Le complacía ver la cara de los recién llegados cuando John Deacon, atípica estrella del _rock_, se unía a ellos para hacer la revisión del sonido. Eficiente, conocedor y amable, el bajista narraba con gusto la historia del _Deacy Amp_ cada vez que alguno de los empleados técnicos se acercaba para preguntarle al respecto. Si la situación se prestaba, incluso compartía alguna anécdota de los conciertos con ellos. Sin embargo, era cuidadoso con su tiempo, y la conversación que entablara con el resto del equipo estaría siempre enmarcada dentro de los márgenes de lo que había salido a hacer: cerciorarse de que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones para la Reina.

El 13 de julio de 1985, John también estuvo en los preparativos. Al igual que sus compañeros de banda, tenía una confianza absoluta en sus _roadies_: la familia era extensa y comprometida en _Queen_. Pero el bajista necesitaba tener la certeza de que todo quedaba lo mejor preparado posible a una hora temprana; en concreto, antes de la actuación de los _Dire Straits._

—Nos vamos a colar a verla —le explicó a Peter, que estaba inspeccionando una de las guitarras de Brian—. Si no hemos vuelto a la hora…

—_Carry on, carry on?_ —aventuró el otro—. Descuida. Os iré a buscar si veo que a las seis y media no estáis de vuelta. 

Así pues, John se encontró a la hora acordada en el _backstage_ con Freddie, quien ya aprovechaba para estirarse y entrar en calor. Estaban casi solos: todo apuntaba a que Freddie ya habría espantado a los organizadores recordándoles, a viva voz, que él era Freddie Mercury y que podía hacer en Wembley lo que le saliera de los reales. En cuanto se tuvieron el uno frente al otro, Freddie sonrió ampliamente y dio una palmada en el aire que terminó convirtiéndose en una excusa muy mala para revolverle el pelo.

—Estás estupendo, cariño. Espero que esos camarógrafos se ceben contigo esta tarde.

—Espero de verdad que no lo hagan —replicó John—. ¿Quién iba a donar su dinero a cambio de ver a un bajista? 

—Yo lo haría, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Un rugido proveniente de la pista les erizó todo el vello corporal: _U2_ había acabado su actuación. Deacy se miró el reloj y Freddie pegó unos brincos, y justo cuando empezaban a plantearse la posibilidad de ir yendo ya, Roger y Brian aparecieron corriendo hacia ellos. Todos se empujaron entre sí hacia adelante y subieron las escalerillas que los separaban del escenario, quedándose entre las sombras e intentando no llamar la atención —a pesar de ser probablemente las cuatro personas más llamativas entre toda esa cantidad de _roadies_ y cámaras vestidos de blanco. 

Les vieron salir al escenario desde el lado opuesto de donde estaban ellos y, un momento después, la respuesta del público les llegó desde la zona izquierda: miles y miles de personas alzando sus manos y lanzando silbidos. Los de _Queen_ cerraron el círculo entre ellos, como si sólo estando juntos pudieran hacerle frente a semejante ovación: la única forma que conocían para hacerle frente a cualquier cosa.

John Illsley fue el primero en coger su instrumento. Probó unas cuantas notas y se sumergieron de inmediato en el aura hipnótica que producía la voz de Sting. A los primeros punteos de Mark, los cuatro de _Queen_ ya se estaban echando hacia adelante sin darse cuenta de ello, y Roger cerró los puños cuando la batería hizo temblar todo el estadio bajo sus pies.

—Vamos, vamos. —se le oyó murmurar.

El _riff_ de _Money For Nothing_ rompió la espera como un relámpago.

Deacy y Freddie sucumbieron enseguida al ritmo. Mercury empezó a dar palmadas, encantado con el espectáculo, y absorbió la música a su manera: en toda su grandiosidad, bebiendo a bocanadas desde el maremoto mismo que era ese escenario. Sentía el poder desde el limbo: ni público ni intérprete, pero el mejor, también, en esta nueva categoría que estaban inventando. Deacy se dejó llevar a su vez por el oleaje rocanrolero, marcando el tempo de una manera muy similar a como él mismo se movía en los conciertos de Queen. Pero, como espectador, no podía ni quería conformarse con la totalidad: el quería también la unidad, la partícula de agua que hacía del mar, océano. Cada uno de los miembros de ese grupo le interesaban. Y no dejó a ninguno de ellos, a ninguno, sin prestarle la atención que requería.

Roger marcaba el ritmo con la cabeza, las manos o los pies, y por momentos con todo. Tenía en el rostro ese frenesí que le surgía desde dentro y que en otra situación hubiera placado contra la batería. Pero entonces su cuerpo batallaba por encontrar la manera de echar hacia afuera tanta emoción —sin recurrir a la agresión más sencilla, aunque tanto John como Brian, que eran quienes él tenía al lado, sí que se llevaron algún codazo suyo que en ese momento ninguno de los dos sintió. Brian, en concreto, parecía hipnotizado: era el que menos se movía de los cuatro, salvando algún gesto abrupto con el brazo que le salía al final de un verso, como si estuviera tocando él mismo la guitarra. Toda su expresividad se concentraba en su rostro: cómo parpadeaba o se mordía los labios. Desprendía admiración por todas partes.

Los cuatro lo hacían.

Al primer solo de Mark, Brian ahogó un jadeo y zarandeó el hombro de Roger.

—Está tocando sin púa. —el rubio murmuró un «pero qué dices», más molesto que asombrado, pero su mirada derrapó al instante sobre los dedos de Knopfler y confirmó lo que Brian dijo y que aun necesitó enfatizar más: — ¡Está tocando con los putos dedos!

El comentario de Brian hizo que los cuatro se pusieran de acuerdo para mirar a Mark a la vez. En consecuencia, pudieron cazar una de esas confidentes sonrisas que le dedicaba al bajista y que éste le devolvía al instante, con una plenitud absoluta, como si Wembley estuviera vacío y ese escenario fuera el lugar más íntimo de toda Inglaterra. Deacy fue el primero en arquear las cejas. Luego Freddie se tuvo que tapar la sonrisa con una mano, y Roger y Brian se voltearon para mirarse.

—Oye, ellos… —el baterista señaló a Mark y a John e hizo un gesto muy gráfico con el puño, y Brian, sobrepasado, le redirigió la cara con las manos de vuelta hacia el espectáculo. Por su parte, volvió a dedicar su mirada a Knopfler y continuó por donde lo había dejado:

—Ahora está usando su uña a modo de púa —narró con voz de documentarista, en contraste a cómo los ojos le temblaban de la emoción—. Las _power chords_ con la uña. Impresionante.

Mirar a Mark era inevitable, desde luego. Pero John estaba ahí, en un segundo plano, trabajando para que lo evitable no fuera una realidad. Parecía que una vez se llegaba a él, ya no había forma de escapar a su presencia —ni había tampoco intención. Su figura, sus movimientos, su estilo; si Mark era quien abría la puerta a la casa del grupo, era John quien se encargaba de que todo estuviera en perfecto estado para que nadie se marchara. Y cualquiera de los cuatro de _Queen_, o del estadio entero, se hubiera quedado en esa casa de punteos soñadores, frenéticas danzas, sólidas líneas de bajo y de piano y con una percusión que les concedía una estructura arquitectónica perfecta.

La primera canción se les pasó demasiado rápido. A la euforia de estar presenciando este concierto, les volvió la ansiedad de saberse los siguientes en la lista. Pero esto no les impidió aplaudir como si no hubiera mañana —ni veinte minutos de éxitos que interpretar muy pronto— y las arrolladoras primeras notas de _Sultans of Swing_ bastaron para terminar de barrer toda sensación que no fuera provocada por esos tipos.

El John de _Queen_ fue equitativo, pero necesitó darse ese tiempo extra para observar a su contraparte en _Dire Straits_. Y en esta canción Illsley brillaba, aunque notó que ninguno de los cámaras quiso tomarlo en cuenta. Sonrió; había que recaudar millones, ¿sí o no? Pero no importaba, John brillaba y eso era indiscutible, sobre todo para quienes tenían el privilegio de estarle viendo allí. Le echó una mirada a Freddie, que había aminorado la energía del principio y contemplaba, fascinado, cómo todos esas melodías se deslizaban, de manera bella, poderosa y unificadora hacia el largo solo final.

—Oh —suspiró Deacy cuando dio paso el saxofón. Para ese entonces ya estaban los cuatro más que amarrados entre sí, manos en las espaldas, y notaban los latidos del escenario a través del cuerpo de quien tenían más cerca. No comentaron nada durante los siguientes minutos: se dejaron llevar por la pasión de los músicos que tenían delante y cerraron los ojos, y los abrieron, y se miraron entre sí y ahogaron sonrisas y se preguntaron sin palabras cómo el destino los había ubicado allí.

Luego, a medida que la velocidad fue tomando protagonismo otra vez, volvieron a llenarse de la energía inicial en el concierto. Deacy marcaba el ritmo con todo el cuerpo y no hubiera bajado nunca de ese subidón de energía de no ser precisamente eso lo que había dejado encomendado que hicieran.

—John. —la voz de Peter surgió de entre las sombras y el apelado tuvo que darse la vuelta para verle: medio agachado, siempre con ese aura de espía, el _roadie_ se señaló el reloj de muñeca y le chistó: — ¡Ya os toca!

El bajista asintió con la cabeza y miró a sus compañeros. Freddie ya se revolvía de energía, Brian boqueaba en busca de oxígeno y Roger se estiraba de los dedos de las manos con profundo odio hacia sus articulaciones. Observaron una última vez a los _Dire Straits_ sobre el escenario del _Live Aid_, y dejaron que Peter les guiara hacia los camerinos. 

**-:-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Material audiovisual en Tumblr: El knopfley en el Live Aid](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189301028651/gifset-knopfley-en-el-live-aid)


	3. Mark y John ven la actuación de Queen

**-:-**

Mientras él acababa de soltar un respiro arrollador poco después de que las cámaras dejaran de apuntarle a la nuca, a través del Atlántico Madonna estaría bromeando en otro escenario muy parecido sobre que hoy no se había despelotado una mierda. Dueña de una sorna tan espontánea como sibilina, preparada para la euforia desinteresada de millones de personas sudorosas que al volver a sus casas, de todas maneras, tampoco iban a recordar aquel concierto como una reivindicación feminista. Por su parte británica, Mark Knopfler estrujaría la botella de plástico entre los dedos y el agua le salpicaría en la cara sin ningún miramiento, por las esquinas entre los bastidores y la labor finiquitada de los _roadies_. Y ésa sería toda su aportación momentánea a la justicia social del planeta, pero si le preguntaran directamente sobre qué opinaba en esos precisos instantes, diría que a él no le habría importado despelotarse. O despelotar a otro.

_¿A otros?_

—Eh. —Una vez se hubo arrinconado como quería, agarró a John del brazo para detenerlo a su lado y la mata de rizos sacudió el poco sudor con el que no habría regado Wembley durante aquellos veinte minutos de gloria— Vamos a quedarnos un rato, ¿no?

Si las secuelas del subidón no se llevaran con tanta facilidad cualquier tipo de complejo, al bajista le habría dado vergüenza la reacción tan deliberada con la que cambió el agotamiento de su propio rostro por toda una sonrisa enérgica. —¿A verlos? ¡Claro, joder!

—¿Por qué parece que te sorprende tanto?

—Antes de actuar habías dicho que te largarías a componer al camerino.

—Sabes que digo muchas gilipolleces antes de salir a actuar.

—Creo que me sorprende más que no las estés diciendo después.

—¿Esto es un festival de música o de humor? Porque puede que ahora cambie de opinión y _te lleve a ti_ al camerino.

El sarcasmo de John perdió el equilibrio a la vez que su propio cuerpo y sólo los gritos de Alan a pocos metros interrumpieron el desconsiderado ascenso de Mark hacia la longitud de su cuello. —¿No venís o qué? —Acompañado de un «¡Cuidado con las cámaras, guarretes!» especialmente perverso de Jack a lo lejos, aún más metido en el _backstage_.

—No, vamos a beber aquí un rato —respondió John, y Mark tuvo que apoyar la mano con toda sutileza sobre el muro prefabricado a espaldas de su amigo, tras levantar la botella de plástico con la otra en señal de que se referían a la puta agua y no a la cara viciosa del _Live Aid_.

Al menos, no a la del alcohol.

Para cuando quedaron los dos, apartados, pero _no solos_, John le fulminó con una advertencia tan indignadamente hambrienta que podría haberse merendado ella sola todo el dinero que fueran a recaudar aquel jodido día —ni medianamente útil, pero aun así bastante mejor invertido que en la condescendencia blanca—. La botellita de agua volvió a beber de los labios torcidos del puto Mark Knopfler conforme el bajista lo apartaba de un golpe suave en el hombro y ambos se recolocaban con aparente formalidad en aquel punto muerto de donde nadie les había pedido que se fueran.

—Centrémonos.

—Yo siempre estoy centrado.

—Pues a ver _en qué_.

Más bien en quiénes, o en quién de los cuatro. Incluso si aquellos dos pares de ojos secretamente espectadores tenían predilección por las cuerdas, les fue difícil no empezar fijándose en el lamento vocal de Freddie, y el piano se hizo así con la conquista del resto de instrumentos. Hasta que la moneda de Brian desvió casi toda la atención —porque definitivamente, ni el ego de Mark Knopfler iba a librarse de dividirla entre cuatro en los próximos minutos— y el estallido de la guitarra les estampó la deformación profesional directa a la cara.

John no necesitó mirar a Mark para saber que se le habrían dilatado los ojos, aunque seguramente él mismo no fuera nadie para hablar cuando, guiado por los pasos de Brian y el reciente paseo de Mercury por el resto del escenario, no perdió más tiempo en entregárselo finalmente a su tocayo. A diferencia de la desesperante solemnidad con la que Mark se mordía los labios cada vez que May levantaba el mástil y los seis peniques hacían su magia de verano, el ritmo discretamente melódico de Deacon y aquella energía contenida en pequeños botecitos se agenciaron una de sus cálidas sonrisas que, sin embargo, sintió arder por dentro.

Las palmadas de interacción con el público durante _Radio Ga Ga_ les sirvieron para tomar oxígeno y percatarse de que aquellos habrían sido probablemente sus primeros parpadeos en mucho tiempo.

—Es que son buenos, joder.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que alguien todavía se acuerda de que hemos salido hace un rato?

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno, claro, a quién le pregunto.

—No lo aproveches para venirte abajo, y menos fijándote tanto en ése.

—¿En _ése?_

—Cálmate, no le estoy despreciando. De hecho, me estoy planteando proponer un intercambio de «Johnes».

—Oh, vaya, ¿así que hay vida más allá del guitarrista?

—«Es que son buenos, joder.» 

—¡Coño, es que lo son! Y ya que lo dices, ganaríais mucho más con el cambio. Mi bajo no tiene ni la mitad de presencia.

—No pasa nada, tú ya ocupas la otra mitad con tu tamaño.

—Qué te den.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEO._

Y la historia se escribía, se escuchaba sola.

—Ese puto Mercury se está zampando al público.

—¿Y te extraña? ¡Esta gente conecta todo el rato con los espectadores! Además de tener talento, son endiabladamente inteligentes.

—Nuestro estilo no se parece en nada, pero tampoco nos vendría mal tomar algo de nota.

—Estoy de acuerdo —reforzó Illsley.

Mark no había ni empezado a alzar una ceja hacia toda esa implicada vehemencia de John, que enseguida tuvo que interrumpirlo para cruzarse de brazos y contener un suspiro en mitad de las sacudidas eléctricas de _Hammer to Fall_. Fue entonces, con los tres componentes en pie de cara a la batería, que su juicio, todavía extasiado por la guitarra de turno, recordó aquella insolencia rubia de la forma más lúcida que tenía en un momento como ése. La seguridad casi desdeñosa con la que ese julay impulsaba su percusión le daban una personalidad fuera de aquel habitáculo inamovible que se construían los bateristas. Recibirla con aquella abrumadora precisión le molestó lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato fijándose única y exclusivamente en él.

—Pues no lo hace mal con la guitarra.

—¿Que no lo hace mal? Se lleva saliendo desde que ha puesto un puto pie en el escenario.

—No hablo de Brian May, me refería a Freddie Mercury ahora.

—_Ah_. Claro.

Entonces, John sí que miró directamente a Mark por primera vez en toda la actuación.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan selectivo tienes el oído por su culpa?

—¿Piensas recalcarlo más veces o es que te estás poniendo celoso?

—Demasiado ocupado es lo que estoy ahora mismo.

—Te había entendido mal, sólo eso.

—O igual te has empezado a fijar en algo que no es la guita-

—_Chssss_, cállate y déjame escuchar.

—En fin. Si su cantante también sabe tocarla, sí que estás jodido.

—De eso ya hablaremos luego.

Habría puesto los ojos en blanco cualquier otra tarde, pero no ésa en la que hubiera perdido detalle de John Deacon llevándose el dedo a la boca entre acordes y sonriendo a todo un estadio volcado en Freddie Mercury. Con esa camisa rosada y esos vaqueros claros, John envidió la aparente soltura con la que no pisaba a sus compañeros, pero se dejaba escuchar sin complejos, y al buscarle directamente los ojos por encima del instrumento y del rol que compartían, se puso a pensar en sus composiciones. Porque _todos componían en Queen._

Por su parte, Mark agradeció que remontaran con una de las obras de Brian a tiempo de que ciertas cabelleras rubias le siguieran distrayendo la dignidad, y en tanto apreciaba la ingeniosa frescura de _We will rock you_, le tocó a John fijarse en Roger Raylor, quizá demasiado abrumado por los puntos en común con el bajista de _Queen,_ que a la hora de la verdad veía mucho mejor aprovechados en su compañero de profesión que en sí mismo. Aunque si pretendía darse un respiro, no lo iba a encontrar precisamente en aquella explosión de ritmo imposible de obviar. Terry había estado soberbio momentos antes, pero Taylor no se estaba quedando atrás. Más bien, al contrario. Llegó un punto que el frenesí de las baquetas se volvió tan hipnótico que tuvo que llevarse una mano a la frente para descubrir que había sudor nuevo entre sus rizos, no menos abrumados ante las últimas llamaradas de Brian después de cerrar aquel himno para meterse directamente en otro. Asimilarlo con un _Woah_ hacia su colega de melenas se hizo inevitable.

Casi en el acto, Mark y John se miraron de reojo, no sabría decir si realmente conscientes de que, con esa coordinada sacudida de guitarrista y bajista, cada uno de ellos se había estado fijando en el contrapunto del otro en la banda. Puede que ésa fuera una de sus mejores farsas conjuntas, cuando John creía que no le miraba y, por tanto, tampoco lo hacía, mientras Mark soltaba comentarios hirientes pero con los ojos encima de él _todo el tiempo_. Así pues, atesorando la presencia del cálido Illsley entre sus filas más allá de las inseguridades de éste, los bajistas siempre eran miembros en los que el concienzudo Knopfler nunca se olvidaba de fijarse, y sus comentarios, sardónicos o no, acerca de Deacon no habían sido al azar: en _Queen_ tenían a un fichaje muy interesante. Su Majestad seguía sumándose muchos puntos fuertes.

Aquello de admirar a tantas personas juntas resultaba extenuante, y más si ya había bastante con uno mismo. _¿Verdad, MK?_

La suave fluidez con la que esos cuatro se trasladaron a lo que ya auguraba el indeseado final, a pesar de que probablemente a estas alturas hubieran convertido todo el _Live Aid_ en un concierto de _Queen_, ni siquiera les dio tiempo a hacer algún apunte más. La voz de Freddie al piano volvió a dejarles flotando al son de aquel portentoso registro capaz de enmudecer a dos personas tan distintas al mismo tiempo. Completamente mecidos por su mano escénica, también se dejaron profanar hasta la más insulsa de sus partículas con aquel apoteósico remolino musical donde confluían así todos los talentos de aquella actuación concluida. Para desgracia del mundo.

Permanecieron apenas un par de segundos en un silencio que sólo ellos dos llegaron a compartir en un rincón de la tierra donde ya sólo se escuchaban aplausos. Los suyos también se unieron con la eficiencia de un volcán que no sabía que había estallado, pero ni la lava que sintieron derretirse en las manos aminoró su euforia. John y Mark volvieron a mirarse directamente, todavía escondidos en las entrañas de aquella plataforma diseñada para la posteridad a la que _Dire Straits_ y aquellos otros soñadores británicos se habían unido de forma tan seguida. Y tan abrumadoramente casual.

—Sobre lo que he dicho antes… No es que haya cambiado de opinión: quería llevarte al camerino desde el principio.

A John casi se le hubiera salido el alma por la boca al arrojar aquella mezcla de carcajada y suspiro, de no habérsela dejado ya en el escenario. Dos veces seguidas en una sola tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia continúa en [Ride across the open windows (Part I)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398797/chapters/50978980).


End file.
